Sewing machines may be used in a variety of sewing operations to produce various products, such as trim covers for vehicle seats. A variety of different tools, such as guides, may be attached to the sewing machines to facilitate attachment of components during the sewing operations.
If a single sewing machine is to be used with multiple different sewing operations that each involve use of a different tool, a sewing machine operator may need to manually change tools, which is a time consuming process. Alternatively, a dedicated sewing machine may be configured for each sewing operation, which may result in significant equipment expenses.